Teaching Mistress
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Toda relación tiene sus altibajos pero por el futuro de la misma uno puede llevar a cabo lo impensable segundos antes. Siempre que necesitaba ayuda para solucionar un problema recordaba acudir por consejo a su profesora favorita entonces, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente ahora... aunque estemos hablando de su vida sexual?


**Teaching Mistress**

¿Cuántos años hacían ya que salían juntos? Y no, no fue desde el final de la guerra puesto que Ron necesitó un tiempo para sí mismo, y para ayudar a su hermano a superar la pérdida de Fred aunque quien fue de más ayuda resultó ser Angelina, además de terminar saliendo con George y con vistas de acabar casándose. Luego aceptó el puesto de auror en el Ministerio de Magia, sin necesidad de superar sus EXTASIS puesto que para el nuevo ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, lo vivido durante la guerra, y las habilidades demostradas, resultaban mucho más válidas que cualquier EXTASIS. Ante esta decisión Hermione ni siquiera pudo mostrarse molesta porque no fue solamente Ron quien aceptó sino también el propio Harry e, incluso, Neville.

Claro que ahora mismo nos estamos desviando del tema, como no podía ser de otra forma con todo lo que Hermione tiene en la cabeza, pues la cuestión aquí a tratar no es, solamente, cuánto tiempo llevan de pareja Hermione y Ron sino que, a pesar de todo ese tiempo, aún existían ciertos escollos que no les permitían una vida fluida, o que los fluidos fluyan por ciertos lugares.

Exacto. Esas dificultades resultaban ser de temática sexual, ¿algo de esperar viniendo de Hermione Jean Granger? Cierto que tenía su fama de mojigata, santurrona, puritana pero que la siguiera manteniendo a estas alturas ya de la vida, o de su vida, ya era pasarse un poco, ¿no? En su defensa decir que, si bien era muy buena con la teoría y la obtención de información de todas las posibles fuentes, cuando tocaba llevarla a la práctica y aplicar dichos conocimientos se encontraba con que había que dar un gran paso para lograrlo teniendo la confianza de tu pareja. ¿Podía ser esa la cuestión? ¿Qué no tuviera toda la confianza necesaria para dar esos pasos con Ron?

Era cierto que antes de formalizar su relación como pareja oficial Ron había salido con varias chicas, y quien dice salir quiere decir que se había acostado con ellas, entre las que se encontraba Lavender Brown, ¿por los viejos tiempos?, y cuando se dice "viejos" iba en serio; algunas compañeras más de sus años en Hogwarts y, por supuesto, otras chicas que conoció fuera, en "el mundo real". Pero al final Ron regresó con Hermione quien lo estuvo esperando todo ese tiempo con la fidelidad que siempre la había caracterizado aunque, en este caso, ¿no habría sido algo exagerado por su parte?

Viendo la situación en la que se encontraban algunos podrían asegurar que sí.

Por eso mismo se encontraban dirigiéndose a este lugar, aunque no era la primera vez que Hermione lo visitaba, en realidad lo hacía muy a menudo, estadísticamente hablando se pasaba por aquí más veces que de visita con la gran mayoría de sus compañeros de Gryffindor con los que la unía una gran amistad.

―No sé por qué estamos aquí― volvió a quejarse Ron con una actitud que rayaba lo infantil. Algo que viniendo de un hombre de su tamaño, exageradamente alto y bien fornido, aunque no de la manera trágica viendo todo lo que devoraba al comer, resultaba vergonzoso y, demasiado, patético―. Se trata de nuestro problema y deberíamos arreglarlo por nuestra cuenta.

Hermione ni se molestó en mostrar ni rechazo o enfado pues ese tren ya había partido hacía varias semanas atrás. Como cualquier tren en realidad.

―Bueno, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de hablarlo con medimagos especializados en estos temas, ¿verdad?― Ron torció el gesto porque era cierto. Que se quedase sin nada de comer si un día aceptase en hablar de su vida sexual con cualquier desconocido solamente porque este tuviera la titulación correspondiente―. Además de que ella siempre me ha ayudado en todo lo que le fui a consultar y no es ninguna desconocida para ti, ¿verdad?

No, no lo era. Aunque eso tampoco es que le hiciera mucha gracia a Ron porque tampoco es que tuviera ganas de hablarlo con conocidos. En realidad no quería hablarlo con nadie y no habría necesidad de hacerlo si, irónicamente hablando, Hermione hiciera lo que debía hacer.

―Si te dejases de poner simples excusas y lo hicieras de una vez no tendríamos que estar aquí a punto de hablar con ella de nuestra vida sexual o, más bien, de la falta de ciertos puntos en ella, ¿_verdad_?

Hermione no pudo evitar cierto sonrojo ante la referencia al motivo de la presencia de ambos aquí ante esta puerta en concreto. Ni se molestó en responderle porque, sinceramente, no sabía muy bien si existía una respuesta que no la dejase en evidencia ante la cuestión principal de todo este asunto.

Quedamente llamó a la puerta y Ron se permitió un último bufido de molestia antes de que se abriera dejando paso a…

―¿Quién eres tú?― le preguntó Hermione confundida por no encontrar ante ella a la persona que habían venido a ver.

Bajo el umbral de la puerta se encontraba una joven, debía tener unos treinta años, de larga melena azabache que caía libremente por su espalda cual cascada, con unas casi inapreciables ondas, mientras un par de mechones hacían lo propio por delante sobre sus pechos que se veían generosos y firmes amoldados bajo la primorosa tela blanquinegra de una elegante túnica de las Montrose Magpies. Era alta y delgada aunque decirle "delgada" resultaba una aberración pues resultaba estilizada, elegante y exquisita. Y sus intensos ojos garzos parecían atraerte con una fuerza completamente irresistible que… ¿empezó a reírse?

Hermione y Ron se miraron completamente descolocados no entendiendo nada de lo que estaba sucediendo aunque, por lo menos, se cubría la boca con la mano para no parecer, del todo, irrespetuosa.

―Diría que no ha pasado tanto tiempo para que se haya podido olvidar de mí, señorita Granger, por lo menos de manera natural― añadió al final con una sonrisa que dio en la tecla correcta en la mente de la castaña―. Es de mala educación quedarse con la boca abierta de ese modo, señor Weasley.

Pero a pesar de la advertencia, o recordatorio, por parte de aquella muchacha Ron no parecía ser capaz de poder cerrar la boca hasta que Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas que muy a punto estuvo de fracturarle alguna.

―¿Profesora McGonagall, pero cómo…?― la pregunta de Hermione a punto estuvo de lograr que a Ron se le cayeran los ojos de sus cuencas.

―Solamente es poción multijugos― admitió la aparentemente joven Minerva―. En realidad lo de decir poción es más por costumbre pues se trata de un nuevo método ideado por Malfoy…

Aquella inesperada referencia al slytherin logró devolver a la realidad a Ron.

―¿Draco Malfoy?

―Maldito hurón…― farfulló Ron sinceramente irritado. Estaba claro que por muchos años que sucedieran la relación con Draco jamás entraría en buenos términos. Por parte del slytherin, en cambio, no le afectaba de ninguna forma tratándolo como una persona pero nada más, igual que a cualquier otro―; se creerá mucho por tener fama y éxito pero siempre seguirá siendo un maldito traidor y un mort…

Una vez más, y ahora con verdadera intención de hacer daño, Hermione le clavó dolorosamente el codo a Ron.

―Corta con eso, Ron. Al final acabarás _envenenándote_ con tus propias palabras― Hermione ignoró la mirada de reproche por parte de Ron y volvió su atención hacia Minerva―. Escuché rumores pero nada que fuera lo suficientemente sólido para aventurar de qué se trataba.

―Pues se trata de una nueva manera de presentación final de la poción pues, en lugar de ser en estado líquido, ha logrado mantener todas sus propiedades en un estado bastante peculiar en forma de caramelo o chicle.

Hermione parecía genuinamente sorprendida y maravillada al mismo tiempo.

―¿Y logra mantener sus propiedades intactas? Es increíble― se dijo Hermione―. Me gustaría mucho conocer el proceso de realización, o presenciarlo, para comprobar cómo logró mantenerlas a pesar del cambio de estado en…

Ron se aclaró la garganta sonoramente, en un gesto de lo más infantil, logrando captar la atención de las dos 'jóvenes' gryffindor.

―¿Necesito recordarte que no hemos venido aquí para hablar sobre 'las increíbles habilidades' del hurón, Hermione?

―Será mejor que controle su temperamento, señor Weasley― y aunque McGonagall se veía tan joven, y desconocida, el tono de advertencia usado logró la reacción natural por parte de Ron debido a todos esos años de aprendizaje en Hogwarts recibiendo las recriminaciones de su profesora―. El pasado debe quedarse en el pasado, sin ser olvidado pero sí perdonado, y continuar adelante con la vida de cada uno. Juzgar por las acciones presentes y no por las pasadas.

Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron de igual manera que lo hicieron en el pasado y lo seguirán haciendo en el futuro. Había cosas que realmente nunca cambiarían.

―Lo siento, profesora― se disculpó Ron, aunque visiblemente a regañadientes y no de una manera muy sincera pero todo lo que podía pedirse por su parte cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con Draco Malfoy.

―Está bien, aunque es cierto que dudo mucho que hayan venido hasta aquí para hablar acerca de los grandes progresos realizados por el señor Malfoy.

Hermione habría preferido seguir con dicho tema y no solamente para satisfacer su sana curiosidad al respecto sino porque el verdadero tema que les había traído a la puerta de su antigua profesora de Transformaciones era bastante delicado, y privadamente íntimo y personal.

―Lo mejor será que pasemos dentro― les dijo Minerva dejándoles paso a su casa.

―Muchas gracias, profesora. Con permiso― replicó Hermione educadamente.

―Eh, sí, esto, gracias, pro-profesora― en cambio a Ron se le hacía difícil ver en aquella muchacha a su arisca antigua profesora pues a ojos del pelirrojo se trataba solo de una tía buena, y muy buena a juzgar por la manera que palpitaba su entrepierna y le provocaba, irónicamente, que se le subieran los colores al rostro―. Con permiso.

Minerva apretó los labios conteniendo unas risas mientras se acomodaba un mechón tras la oreja y cerraba la puerta de su casa para luego llevar a sus dos antiguos alumnos al salón ofreciéndoles sentar en el amplio sofá.

―Es un salón precioso, profesora― y no era, solamente, por aquella cantidad de libros que llenaban las estanterías.

―Muchas gracias, señorita Granger― Minerva se sentó en un sillón frente al sofá donde se encontraban Hermione y Ron. Cruzando las piernas se le marcó la túnica contra su prieto muslo―. Y ahora, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría conocer el motivo de su visita.

La inquisitiva mirada de McGonagall, daba igual que ahora aquellos ojos se vieran tan jóvenes, lograba intimidarles de igual manera en que lo había hecho en Hogwarts, por mucho que aquella mirada siempre hubiera tenido un punto de cariño y afecto hacia Hermione.

―La verdad es que, bueno, es una tontería― logró decir Hermione con unas carcajadas que sonaban muy forzadas a diferencia del rostro de Ron que se puso muy serio, y con evidencia molestia por dichas palabras―, no deberíamos haber venido aquí a molestarla con algo así porque…

―¡Tú dijiste que querías buscar la ayuda de la profesora McGonagall!― le recordó Ron―. Porque no querías hablar con nadie más y porque siempre ha sido la que mejor ha sabido enseñarte.

El rostro de Minerva se iluminó de pura felicidad y agradecimiento.

―Siempre has sido demasiado amable con esta anciana― semejante expresión provocó que Ron le echase un buen vistazo al cuerpo de la 'anciana' quedándose sin aliento impresionado por lo increíblemente atractiva que había sido en su juventud, y con todas sus curvas bien situadas―. No te preocupes por nada y explícame de qué puedo seros de ayuda― Hermione, a su pesar, se lo dijo pero en voz tan baja que incluso hubiera parecido que alguien le lanzó un _silencius_―. Perdón querida, ¿cómo has dicho?

―Que se trata de nuestra vida sexual― soltó de golpe Hermione sonrojándose al extremo y bajando la mirada a sus manos, entrelazadas sobre su regazo―. Lo siento mucho, no quería alzar la voz así, profesora.

―No te preocupes, querida. Un exabrupto lo tiene cualquiera― la disculpó Minerva mientras trataba de entender el motivo que había traído hasta su casa a dos de sus ex-alumnos―. La verdad es que me sorprende un poco que no haya podido encontrar una solución a su problema, señorita Granger. No puede decirse que no haya suficiente material, tanto escrito como visual, para satisfacer todas las posibles dudas que se le puedan presentar a una pareja.

Hermione no se veía con fuerzas para mirarle a la cara a McGonagall pues se pondría mucho más ruborizada de lo que ya lo estaba en estos momentos.

―La información me la sé toda― confirmó Hermione con un "lo único que sabe" murmurado por parte de Ron que fue ignorado tanto por ex-profesora como por ex-alumna―, tanto escrita, como visual, fotografías y videos, pero el tener el conocimiento de algo no te ayuda a… bueno, llevar a cabo… ya sabes, a cumplir con…

Minerva alzó la mano para pedirle que no hacía falta que siguiera intentado explicarse del todo pues era obvio lo que sucedía aquí.

―Vamos, vamos, Hermione― usar su nombre propio servía para rebajar la tensión del momento haciéndola algo más cordial y relajada―. No debes preocuparte por nada pues es muy normal el sentir cierta aprensión antes de tener relaciones por primera vez y… ¿sucede algo?― les preguntó al ver la cara de sorpresa de sus dos visitas.

―Bueno, es que no se trata de eso― ¿podía ruborizarse uno más allá de su límite? El rostro actual de Hermione respondería con un sincero sí afirmativo―. Yo, digo, nosotros, ya hemos tenido, pues eso, eh, relaciones… sí, de carácter íntimo…

Vale, aquí Minerva se veía genuinamente confundida pues si no se trataba de eso entonces, ¿de qué podría tratarse?

―Me parece que si no os explicáis con más claridad no sabré cómo ayudaros.

Y que conste que Minerva había dicho "con más claridad" aunque a oídos de Ron debió haber sonado algo así como "con más rudeza".

―¡No quiere chupármela!― soltó Ron de golpe como si fuera de lo más normal aunque viendo que habían venido hasta aquí para hablar precisamente de este tema pues no le debió parecer tan mal el soltarlo de una vez.

Hermione, en cambio, sintió como le daba un vahído cuando toda su sangre, y sinceramente era toda, se le subió al rostro enrojeciéndoselo al límite humanamente soportable.

―¡RON!

Esto no podía estar pasando y eso que había sido idea de ella el acudir a McGonagall por consejo pues era su profesora favorita y con la que le resultaba todo mucho más sencillo de aprender. Claro que con este tema tal vez era pedir demasiado.

―¿Qué? Es la verdad y tú estabas ahí balbuceando sin decir nada― se defendió Ron cruzándose de brazos irritado por la reacción de Hermione.

Claro que el tratar con la falta de ¿modales, sentido común, educación? de Ron era mucho más sencillo que el continuar a partir de este punto, luego de dejar al descubierto la verdadera naturaleza de su visita, y encarar a McGonagall.

―¿Hermione?

La voz serena de McGonagall devolvió a Hermione al pasado teniendo, nuevamente, catorce años. ¿Por qué catorce años en concreto? Porque fue entonces cuando tuvo su primera confusión, primero con toda aquella sangre y luego la ira pero ambas bien acompañadas de puro y llano deseo. No, este no era el momento para ponerse a pensar en esos sucesos de tercer año con el sangrante desgarro en el brazo de Malfoy y la aliviadora bofetada que le propinó y con la que descargó todas aquellas intensas sensaciones que estaba padeciendo.

La muchacha alzó la mirada mostrándose cohibida por la vergüenza. ¿En qué podría haber estado pensando para creer que venir aquí en busca del consejo de McGonagall era la mejor solución a su problema y situación?

―¿Es cierto eso que ha dicho el señor Weasley?― por alguna razón el que McGonagall, o más bien Minerva, le llamase de esta manera lograba acelerarle el pulso a Ron, llevándole la sangre a cierta parte de su anatomía en concreto. Sí, esa misma de la que estaban hablando ahora mismo―. ¿No quiere chupársela?

¡En serio! Esta era una pregunta que nunca jamás se habría imaginado que McGonagall pudiera realizársela o que le costase tanto esfuerzo el responderla a pesar de, como era de esperar, saber la respuesta correcta. Cómo no hacerlo si se trataba de su vida.

―Bueno, no es que no quiera…― empezó a defenderse Hermione solamente para ser interrumpida por Ron.

―Disculpa que interrumpa― aunque no se le veía muy culpable por la interrupción― pero aquí, como el que posee la polla en toda esta situación, puede decir con claridad que no me la has chupado.

―Señor Weasley, no toleraré este tipo de interrupciones por su parte, o por la de ninguno de los dos― añadió para no mostrarse partidista―. Por favor, continúa, Hermione.

La muchacha le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento a Minerva pues, a pesar de su joven aspecto actual, podía seguir viendo en ella a su profesora favorita.

―La verdad es que yo… nunca antes… he… chupado… un… miembro viril.

¿Había dicho en serio "miembro viril"? ¿No podía ser aún más puritana? Si ya había mantenido relaciones sexuales con Ron, ¿a qué mierdas venía eso de "miembro viril" a estas alturas?

Y la carcajada de dicho pelirrojo la hizo sentirse aún más puritana si cabe, aunque las risas se las cortó una fulminante mirada por parte de McGonagall aunque eso no quería decir que fuera para bien porque entonces las palabras de Hermione, realmente, llegaron a la cabeza de Ron.

―¡Y más te vale! Solo jodería que se la hubieras chupado a otros y conmigo te negases a hacerlo― le gritó Ron― y eso que somos pareja y salimos juntos desde hace años.

―Si vuelve a interrumpir de esta manera tan grosera no me quedará más remedio que aplicarle un _silencius_, señor Weasley― y cuando McGonagall habla con ese tono sereno de voz queda claro que se estaba enfadando en exceso.

Ron solamente asintió mostrándose de acuerdo con lo dicho por la profesora. Además de que quedándose aparte podía seguir imaginándose el actual aspecto de McGonagall dándole clases ataviada con un sugerente uniforme de profesora putilla con el acabaría por romper la cremallera de su pantalón.

Sí, era cierto y Hermione no podía negarlo de ninguna manera. Estaban saliendo desde hace tanto tiempo, con la esperanza de construir una vida en común, una que terminase en boda, pero hasta el día de hoy había mantenido fuera de su relación ciertos aspectos de su vida sexual convirtiéndolos en tabú. ¿Cómo iban a poder entonces si ella misma saboteaba su relación desde dentro?

―Solamente practiqué con _juguetes_ y otro tipo de objetos sustitutos, incluso… bueno, hortalizas, pero yo nunca te he sido infiel, Ron― susurró Hermione humedeciéndose los labios con un ligero nerviosismo―. Sabes que te quiero mucho y que deseo que nuestra relación siga adelante. ¡Por eso estamos aquí! Sé que el tema sexual es importante en una pareja y vine a buscar el consejo de la profesora McGonagall porque ella siempre me ha ayudado.

Ron negó con la cabeza en gesto condescendiente prácticamente olvidándose de McGonagall aunque eso podía ser porque le resultaba imposible ver a Minerva como su antigua profesora de Transformaciones.

―Por eso es ridículo haber venido hasta aquí, Hermione. Hay mejores _'profesoras'_ que podrían enseñarte cómo hacerlo aunque a mí no me importa si lo haces a la perfección o no porque solamente quiero disfrutar de la sensación de tener mi polla en tu boca. No importando si me la chupas o no porque podría directamente follarte la boca― y es que solo de pensarlo se le ponía dura de tal manera que pronto necesitaría aliviarse.

―Esa será tu opinión, Ron. Pero yo cuando quiero hacer algo lo quiero hacer lo mejor posible― aunque fuera haciendo una felación.

La voz de Minerva le recordó en dónde se encontraba, y con quien, aunque eso no resultó de ayuda con su erección puesto que el juvenil aspecto de su antigua profesora resultaba ser del gusto de su polla. Sí, de seguir así iba a tener que pedir permiso para ir al baño y evitar protagonizar una escena húmeda aquí mismo.

―No tiene por qué preocuparse conmigo, señor Weasley― le aseguró una más que tranquila McGonagall.

―Idiota― murmuró Hermione con sus mejillas encendidas por semejante descripción por parte de Ron y molesta por su intención de dejarla en una inerte posición donde bien podría ser sustituida por una simple muñeca.

―Entiendo muy bien la importancia del sexo en una pareja pues, como puede comprobar, yo también he sido joven alguna vez además de que, por si no lo sabía, también he estado casada por lo que puedo decirle que sí, es cierto, el sexo resulta ser muy importante para una pareja, uno de los pilares que sostiene el matrimonio.

Por la cara que puso Ron estaba claro que no tenía ni idea de que McGonagall pudiera haber estado casada, mucho menos que tuviera noción práctica en materia de sexo. En cambio Hermione negó con la cabeza avergonzada por la nula información que Ron poseía de las personas que habían sido tan cercanas a ellos durante tantos años.

Aún así Ron parecía no saber cuándo debería seguir en silencio.

―Vale, estuvo casada pero seguro que desde el siglo pasado hasta hoy en día este tipo de cosas ya no son igual que como las recuerda.

Sí, eso de que McGonagall no se pareciera a la veterana profesora cuya imagen estaba grabada a fuego en la memoria de Ron, le permitía mostrarse algo más condescendiente y burlón con ella tratándola más como la muchacha que aparentaba ser por su actual aspecto.

―Has venido a por mi ayuda, Hermione― McGonagall le habló directamente ignorando a Ron―, y eso mismo es lo que haré. Te ayudaré con tu problema― Hermione asintió aliviada sintiendo como un enorme peso se desvanecía de sus hombros―. Será como cualquier otra de mis lecciones. Te enseñaré cómo se hace y luego será tu turno para llevarla a cabo.

Hermione volvió a asentir hasta que, realmente, aquellas palabras llegaron a su cabeza escuchándolas y comprendiéndolas. Ron tragó sonoramente ante semejante prospecto pero, por la manera en que le palpitaba la entrepierna, parecía ser que su polla tenía en mente a la joven Minerva en lugar de la veterana McGonagall.

―¿Có-Cómo ha dicho?― Hermione no podía creerse lo que se supone que había escuchado aunque, para ser sinceros, para ello debió haber venido hasta aquí.

―Eres mi mejor alumna, Hermione, y estoy segura de que lo aprenderás en nada de tiempo y serás capaz de realizar una felación perfectamente. Viniste a mí para que te ayudase, para que te enseñase y esta es la mejor manera para hacerlo, ¿no lo crees así?

Sí, se suponía que para esto había acudido a McGonagall, ¿verdad? Porque cualquier otro plan para lograr aprender cómo chupársela a Ron sería reincidir en todos sus anteriores descartes.

―Sí, eh, bueno… supongo que para esto vinimos a verla, profesora― pero a pesar de todo Hermione no es que se encontrase muy cómoda ante la perspectiva de ver a su profesora, sobre todo con un aspecto tan juvenil, practicándole una felación a su novio.

―Entonces no te despistes y presta completa atención, señorita Granger.

Hermione trató de cumplir con lo que McGonagall le había ordenado pero entre sus propios nervios, y lo fuerte que le latía el corazón golpeándole contra el pecho, y ver el rostro de Ron que ya anticipaba el disfrute que iba a recibir, le costaba bastante el concentrarse en el motivo concreto que les había traído hasta aquí.

Minerva le dio un pequeño empujón a Ron para que se reclinase contra el respaldo del sofá mientras ella se inclinaba sobre su regazo acariciándole su bien visible bulto en la entrepierna.

―Mi opinión es que en este tipo de cuestiones la magia sobra y resulta mucho más _estimulante_ la acción manual mucho más directa― comentó Minerva con su serenidad habitual aunque el verla en una apariencia tan joven resultaba confuso. Desabrochando el pantalón y luego de bajarle la cremallera hizo lo propio con dicho pantalón, y ropa interior, para ser _saludada_ por la nada discreta erección de Ron―. Debo admitir que esta es la primera vez que lo veo tan bien preparado para uno de mis ejercicios, señor Weasley.

No podría asegurarse cuál era el verdadero motivo del rubor por parte de Ron ya que podía ser tanto aquellas palabras de parte de Minerva como por el hecho de que le estuviera acariciando la polla con intención de chupársela… ¡delante de su novia! Quien, por cierto, una vez captó de reojo a Minerva con su mano sobre el pene de Ron le fue completamente imposible apartar la mirada.

―Oh, yeah, fuck! ¡Al fin!― anunció Ron alzando los brazos al cielo. Por supuesto que no estaba diciendo que fuera su primera mamada pero sí que ya podía aliviar su presente erección con una muy buena mamada―. Sigue chupándomela así. Bien hasta el fondo, Minerva.

Hermione no podía creerse ni lo que estaba viendo, ni lo que estaba escuchando. Y sobre lo de estar viendo, ahora mismo era a Minerva abriendo bien la garganta para introducirse la polla de Ron deslizándola sobre su lengua hasta terminar por metérsela del todo. El gemido de placer de Ron casi parecía haber anunciado su clímax si no fuera porque, agarrándole la cabeza a Minerva, le impuso el ritmo a seguir con su mamada.

―Si fueras seguidora de los Chudley Cannons esto sería insuperable― Ron emitió un chillido, de lo más femenino, cuando Minerva le pellizcó los huevos. Trató de arreglar la situación al instante tratando de evitar un mordisco―. Aunque las Montrose Magpies son una muy digna elección, por supuesto― trató de arreglarlo por el bien de su polla.

Esto le hizo ganarse una lenta lamida por todo lo largo de su erección para terminar succionándole el glande intensamente que a punto estuvo de venirse allí mismo, aunque no pudo evitar que algo de líquido preseminal, mucho más de lo habitual, se le escapase.

Hermione veía como Minerva le succionaba los huevos a Ron sin dejar de mover su mano a lo largo del pene todo cubierto de saliva esparciéndola por toda la erección. Su lengua lo lamía además de realizarle movimientos circulares justo sobre el sensitivo glande arrancándole gozosos gemidos al pelirrojo y súplicas de que no se detuviera. A ella nunca le había dicho algo tan simple como eso sino que él se dedicaba a darle por detrás poniéndola a cuatro patas o directamente tumbada boca arriba y listo. En verdad había que admitir que no tenían mucha variedad en su vida sexual, claro que Ron, salvo por lo de querer darle por culo, literalmente hablando de sexo anal, y que le chupase la polla, parecía estar del todo satisfecho. Viéndolo ahora cómo reaccionaba con la felación por parte de Minerva quedaba claro que las felaciones eran algo que le gustaba en exceso y sabiendo que Hermione no se la chupaba, ¿habría ido en busca de dicho alivio fuera de su relación? Era cierto que había estado con bastantes chicas antes de formalizar por completo su relación aunque siempre existían esas dudas, esas ausencias pobremente justificadas que…

―¡Señorita Granger!― la llamó McGonagall alzando ligeramente su voz―. ¿Está prestando la debida atención?

Resultaba ridículo el que Hermione sintiera el rubor en sus mejillas no por estar viendo a Minerva chupándole la polla a Ron sino por reñirla de aquella manera aunque, en este caso, de manera bien justificada.

―Así, vamos, más rápido― pidió Ron y, a pesar de que Minerva empezó a cumplir con dicha petición, también él empezó a follarle la boca recreándose en los ahogados gemidos por parte de su ex-profesora y que lo estaban enloqueciendo―. Fuck yeah! Esto es el paraíso.

Hermione no podía evitar morderse el labio inferior molesta consigo misma por no haber sido capaz de ofrecerle a su novio este tipo de sensaciones que, obviamente, le gustaba poder disfrutar. Y sí, era consciente de que toda la culpa era solamente suya por pensar demasiado y tomarse una felación como si fuera uno de sus deberes en lugar de algo con lo que poder disfrutar con su novio.

Hablando de disfrutar, podía verse como Minerva lo estaba haciendo y bastante por la intensa manera en que la estaba chupando como si la necesidad de chupársela fuera lo único que pudiera existir actualmente en su vida. Sí, lo único que parecía tener en su mente era la de propinarle una buena mamada a Ron aunque, ¿no se suponía que lo que debía estar haciendo era el enseñarle a Hermione el cómo dar una buena mamada? Si esto no era disfrutar con la enseñanza no sabría decirse qué lo era.

¿Preocupación? Hermione no entendía por qué se sentía tan preocupada en estos momentos pero sí que el motivo era aquel contacto visual que se estaban gastando Ron con Minerva, ¿o era Minerva con Ron?, como si se encontrasen en su propio mundo donde Hermione ni era bienvenida o, directamente, ni existía. O eso habría seguido pensando si no fuera porque Minerva le llamó su atención.

―¿Lo vas entendiendo, Hermione?― le preguntó sin dejar de estimular la polla de Ron aunque fuera con la mano―. Entonces ven aquí.

Pero ese era el problema, ¿no? Que lo entendía pero se veía incapaz de poder chupársela. Claro que si no iba a poder arreglarlo estaba claro, viendo lo bien que estaba disfrutando Ron, que buscaría estas sensaciones en otra parte y entonces su relación empezaría a resquebrarse hasta que terminarían por romper. No, no podía permitir que algo así pudiera llegar a suceder y si lo que necesitaba hacerse era una felación pues le daría la felación que salvaría su relación.

―Eh, sí, yo…

Hermione sentía como si su corazón le fuera a estallar en cualquier momento pero hizo lo que McGonagall le pidió para ser situada de rodillas entre las piernas de Ron ocupando su lugar. Ante ella se encontraba la conocida erección de su novio mientras seguía siendo estimulada por la mano de McGonagall. Ahora iba a ser su turno. Tenía que lograrlo y chupársela. No solamente porque era su novio y no quería decepcionarle, y ofrecerle una posibilidad de que pudiera engañarla buscando lo que ella no le ofrecía en su relación, sino porque se trataba de un ejercicio propuesto por la profesora McGonagall y Hermione siempre había dado lo mejor de sí misma para cumplir con cada uno de ellos y ganarse sus bien merecidos puntos.

―Vamos, señorita Granger, poco a poco. Empiece lamiéndosela al señor Weasley― a Hermione se le escapó una mueca al cruzársele la imagen del padre de Ron, Arthur Weasley, el comúnmente llamado "señor Weasley"―. Desde la base y ascienda moviendo su lengua alrededor.

Cerró los ojos, contó hasta tres y… ¡empezó a lamerle el pene a su novio!

―Fuck! Lo veo y no me lo creo― soltó Ron sinceramente al ver a Hermione lamerle la polla―. No está mal para empezar, Hermione. Ahora lo único que falta es que te la metas en la boca y me la chup…

―Paso a paso, señor Weasley― le advirtió McGonagall―. No debería tener que recordarle quien de ustedes dos resultaba ser un excelente alumno, ¿verdad?

Esto logró hacer que Ron se callase aunque, sinceramente, tampoco es que quisiera decir mucho pues prefería estar ahí sentado disfrutando de la primera mamada de su novia.

_No me puedo creer que se la esté chupando a Ron… ¡no te distraigas ahora, Hermione! ¿Qué acaba de decir la profesora McGonagall? Eh, sí. Usar los labios para deslizarlos a lo largo del miembro mientras con una mano se le acarician los testículos. Cogerle el glande entre los labios… ¡aún no, Hermione! Primero deberías lamérselo con la punta de la lengua… eso es, así logras estremecerlo de placer antes de succionársela ligeramente momentos antes de empezar a chupársela. Pero no te olvides de usar la mano para acariciarle el miembro mientras se la estás chupando. ¿Cuál sería el mejor ritmo para hacerlo porque…?_

Con tanta línea de pensamientos a seguir los movimientos por parte de Hermione resultaban mucho más toscos de lo que era habitual en ella, con ejercicios manuales como en clase de _Encantamientos_, _Pociones_ en la mismísima _Transformaciones_ de la profesora McGonagall, pero solamente fue notado por la propia Hermione, y McGonagall puesto que Ron solamente podía sentir su polla en la boca de Hermione y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

―¡RON!― le gritó Hermione entre toses y arcadas mientras trataba de limpiarse la boca de la corrida que le soltó Ron sin previo aviso por su parte―. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

¿Era una sorpresa el que Ron no se mostrase culpable por lo que acababa de hacer? Por supuesto que no porque, visto desde su punto de vista, no literalmente hablando, lo único que había hecho era haber alcanzado su clímax gracias a la felación por parte de su novia. ¿Qué problema podía por haber compartido dicho momento corriéndose en el interior de su boca, garganta abajo?

―Se trataba de una mamada, Hermione― le recordó Ron con un tono excesivamente condescendiente―. ¿Qué crees que iba a suceder sino? Deberías estar muy contenta contigo mismo por haber logrado que me corriera en tu primera vez.

¿Lo decía en serio? Claro que lo hacía. ¿Contenta por lograr que se corriera, en serio? Si Ron era capaz de correrse con el simple roce de la tela de sus pantalones al caminar de tener una erección, que se le habría formado simplemente por ver, escuchar, oler, tocar, saborear o pensar en una chica… o en varias juntas o por separado.

―Tranquila, señorita Granger― la intervención de McGonagall evitó que Hermione castrase a Ron―. Los accidentes ocurren, pero debería haber estado prevenido, señor Weasley, recordando que se trataba de la primera vez de Hermione.

Joven o mayor era irrelevante pues McGonagall siempre lograba que Ron se sintiera culpable, lo fuera o no, pero claro está, con el joven aspecto que se gastaba en estos momentos no podía evitar reaccionar además de otra forma. Tanto la mirada de Ron como de la de McGonagall se dirigió hacia la entrepierna del pelirrojo donde su erección volvió a levantarse.

_No puedo creer que vaya a decir lo que estoy pensando pero es que… ¡McGonagall está buenísima!_

―Parece ser que podrán continuarlo luego de haber hecho el sexo oral― Minerva empujó a Ron tumbándolo en el sofá a lo largo para apuntarle con su varita al erecto pene del muchacho, quien no pudo evitar una mirada de aprensión―. Así evitaremos otro _'accidente'_ inesperado― volviéndose usó un _Fregotego_ en la cara de Hermione para limpiársela, junto a la boca, de los restos de la corrida de Ron―. Adelante, querida. Tome su lugar― le dijo refiriéndose al miembro erecto de Ron.

Vale, cierto que una felación no era el fin de un encuentro sexual, aunque en ocasiones sí pudiera serlo, pero Hermione no se esperaba que aquí, cuando se suponía que solo habían venido para que McGonagall les ayudase con dicho acto, terminasen manteniendo relaciones sexuales completas. Claro que por lo dura que se veía el pene de Ron era obvio que dicho pensamiento nunca había pasado por su mente y estaba más que dispuesto a seguir follando.

―Eh, sí, ahora mismo, profesora― no pudo evitar responder de esta manera pues realmente se sentía como si estuviera en una clase de McGonagall aunque en una de lo más particular.

Con cuidado Hermione se movió a gatas hasta situarse sobre el regazo de Ron con la entrada de su vagina justo ante la punta de aquel pene erecto y más que dispuesto a penetrarla. Irguiéndose lentamente, para quedarse arrodillada sobre el sofá, Hermione fue introduciéndose aquel pene de manera tortuosa hasta el fondo con el eco de los gemidos de gusto por parte de Ron.

―Así es, Hermione, muy bien― le felicitó McGonagall―. Ahora empiece a moverse con cuidad tratando de controlar el ritmo usted ya que se encuentro encima.

Hermione empezó a moverse como se lo había pedido McGonagall mientras que esta paseaba la punta de sus dedos por la espalda de su antigua alumna dejándose llevar por los movimientos de Hermione. Aquellos dedos cayeron por las piernas hasta el cuerpo de Ron rodando por su pecho sintiendo el calor y sudor que lo cubrían. Apartando los dedos los frotó entre sí de manera meditabunda. Entonces, sin decir ni una sola palabra, se bajó la túnica descubriendo sus hombros y deslizándola por sus brazos hasta que cayó por su propio peso dejando a Minerva de pie junto a sus dos ex alumnos completamente desnuda.

Ron se quedó allí completamente inmóvil boquiabierto sin poder apartar su mirada del joven, y perfecto, cuerpo de Minerva ignorando por completo a Hermione cabalgándole.

Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo Minerva se posicionó, igual que Hermione aunque encarándola, quedándose con su sexo ante el rostro de Ron permitiéndole no solo un primer plano del mismo sino el total acceso a él con su boca. Algo que no tardó nada en realizar lamiéndoselo con ganas, separándole las nalgas para que la vista fuera perfecta.

Minerva se mordió el labio inferior ahogando unos gemidos, aunque su respiración dejaba bien claro que estaba disfrutándolo mucho.

―Concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo, Hermione― le recordó McGonagall al notar las dudas en los movimientos de Hermione―. Permíteme.

Llevando sus manos a las caderas de Hermione tomó el control de sus movimientos para que supiera con exactitud el ritmo que necesitaba realizar. Una vez estuvo segura de que Hermione ya lo había asimilado llevó una mano para acariciar su cuerpo, deslizándola por su vientre y terminando masajeándole los pechos mientras la otra se hundió entre sus piernas para frotarle su clítoris.

―Así, muy bien― la felicitó McGonagall ante el gemido de placer por parte de Hermione―. Mi mejor alumna.

De la nada surgieron las manos de Ron para moverse por el cuerpo de ambas muchachas disfrutando con cada centímetro recorrido. Claro que cuando alcanzó los pechos de Hermione no se quedó en ellos mucho tiempo antes de saltar a los de Minerva a los que oprimió y magreó a placer haciéndola gemir sumándole la penetración que le realizaba con la lengua en su sexo.

Ambas muchachas no pudieron evitar un grito de sorpresa cuando Ron demostró la diferencia de fuerza que existía entre ellos al erguir su cuerpo obligando a Minerva a echarse hacia delante contra Hermione quien tuvo que retroceder sacándose el miembro de Ron de su interior. Libre entonces Ron se movió con gran agilidad agarrando a Hermione por las piernas y separándoselas para dejarla boca arriba sobre el sofá y con Minerva sobre ella cubriéndola.

―Necesito follarte ahora mismo― anunció Ron antes de clavarle su polla en el sexo de Hermione hasta el fondo. El gemido de la muchacha llegó acompañado de gruesas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas―. Fuck!

Hermione se sentía completamente incapaz de evitar aquellos intensos gemidos que desgarraban su garganta y que brotaban con cada uno de los embates con los que Ron hundía su verga en las profundidades del húmedo sexo de la muchacha. Los realizaba con fuerza, con rápidos movimientos y una salvaje intención que nunca antes Hermione había padecido por su parte. Además en esta situación en la que se encontraba tenía que sumarle la presencia de Minerva justo apoyada sobre ella, sus pechos presionándose contra los suyos propios, a cuatro patas, viéndose inmersa en el cálido aliento con el que sus gemidos brotaban.

―Se ve muy hermosa, señorita Granger. Con sus mejillas sonrosadas y esa humedad bañando su rostro, sudor y lágrimas, bajo la intensa presencia de sus grandes y vidriosos ojos avellana.

Sintió como Minerva deslizó su dedo índice sobre sus labios provocando que, con un impulso inesperado por su parte, sacase la lengua para que se deslizase sobre ella. Y así lo hizo pero justo al encontrarse en la punta realizó el camino inverso pero siendo atrapado por los labios de Hermione al introducirse el dedo en la boca y chupárselo en dos movimientos antes de que el índice fuera liberado, en realidad sustituido por los propios labios de Minerva que cubrieron los de Hermione besándoselos y ganándose el permiso para poder explorar su boca con la lengua donde fue recibida por la de Hermione. El gemido provocado por una nueva embestida por parte de Ron inclinó la batalla de lenguas a una victoria por parte de Minerva que se retiró deslizándose sobre la humedad de la lengua de Hermione dejando un fino hilillo de saliva como nexo de unión entre ellas.

Ron estaba follando con una intensidad, y desesperación, que nunca jamás había sentido anteriormente. Ni con Hermione o con cualquier otra chica que se hubiera follado. El motivo no se le escapó pues, aunque estuviera penetrando a Hermione, la mirada del pelirrojo se encontraba clavada fijamente en el terso trasero que se encontraba ofrecido ante él. Por eso, sin dejar de penetrar a Hermione, Ron llevó su mano a la entrepierna de Minerva encontrándosela completamente empapada y se la empezó a acariciar frotándole el clítoris con rápidos movimientos de sus dedos. El gemido de su exprofesora se escuchó ahogado, por el beso que estaba compartiendo con Hermione. Finalmente le metió un par de dedos en el sexo de Minerva para que esta se los atrapara presionando con los músculos de su vagina. Ron sintió como se venía ante aquella sensación pero se vio incapaz de correrse… ¡cierto! McGonagall le había hecho algún tipo de magia en su miembro.

_¡Necesito follarte ahora mismo!_

Y como lo había dicho antes, sus pensamientos se dirigían a la misma persona, así que saliéndose del interior de Hermione agarró con ambas manos las caderas de Minerva y la atrajo contra él para clavarle su polla de una sola estocada.

_Fuck!  
_―Fuck!

Hermione sintió el momento en que Ron salió de su interior, algo que la dejó confusa pues pensaba que no pararía hasta que alcanzase nuevamente su clímax, tal vez incluso ella podría llegar al suyo también, pero dicha confusión dejó paso a la sorpresa cuando vio y escuchó a Minerva gemir al empezar ser penetrada con ganas por Ron. ¿En serio pensaba follársela delante de ella y darle un orgasmo que a ella se lo negaba? Si no fuera por todas las veces en que Ron alcanzó su propio clímax y dio por terminado su encuentro sexual habría podido pensar lo contrario pero al conocer cómo se las gastaba Ron con su propia satisfacción Hermione era consciente de que había vuelto a ser nuevamente ignorada.

Había venido aquí para poder ser capaz de ofrecerle a Ron ese sexo oral por el que tantas veces le había recriminado, ¿y así iba a ser como se lo recompensaría? Follándose a otra hasta el orgasmo en su presencia ignorando sus propias necesidades.

Hermione fue retrocediendo lentamente saliéndose de debajo de Minerva pero esta la detuvo justo cuando se encontró con el sexo de su exalumna justo ante su rostro. Las miradas de exprofesora y exalumna se encontraron y estaba bien claro en los ojos de McGonagall que sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasándole por la cabeza de Hermione y lo que pretendía hacer. Salir de allí para dejar a Ron tener lo que quería incluso a costa de sí misma.

Los labios de Minerva se curvaron en la misma sonrisa con la que McGonagall se había dirigido a Hermione en todos esos años en Hogwarts, comprensión… atención… protección…

La espalda de Hermione se arqueó cuando sintió la boca de Minerva cubrir su sexo besándole los labios y lamiéndoselo por completo. Su lengua se deslizó por su raja recreándose en su humedad para luego hundirse en su interior y penetrarla deslizándose hasta resurgir en pos de su clítoris.

Ron se sentía explotar. Cada uno de sus embates en el sexo de Minerva parecían lograr sacarle unos gemidos de placer a Hermione cuya voz gozosa reverberaba por todo el cuarto.

Sus dientes terminaron por cortar la piel de su labio y el metálico sabor de su propia sangre inundó sus papilas gustativas mientras su cuerpo se estremecía cuando un segundo dedo se unió al inicial en su penetración del sexo de Hermione mientras los labios de Minerva le succionaban el clítoris.

Hermione sentía el desbordamiento de un caudal de placer en su bajo vientre a punto de superar sus compuertas.

Minerva apretó con fuerza sus músculos tensando todo su cuerpo, desde su pecho hasta su sexo, al sentir la llegada de su clímax y la dureza en la polla de Ron atrapada entre las paredes de su sexo.

―_Finite Incantatem_…

La voz susurrante de Minerva liberó al pene de Ron del hechizo que lo mantenía subyugado e incapaz de liberar su clímax una vez alcanzado por lo que el muchacho sintió todas aquellas sensaciones alcanzarle de golpe de una sola vez viéndose, y sintiéndose, completamente superado llegando a su orgasmo más intenso y violento que jamás hubiera alcanzado.

―Holy Fucking Magpie!

Ron gimió viniéndose con fuerza en el sexo de Minerva provocando que esta alcanzase también su propio clímax inundando aún más su vagina con una mezcla de los jugos de los dos. Y con un último rozamiento con sus dedos en ese punto en el interior del sexo de Hermione, digámosle que mágico, al que había que sumar la succión intensa de su clítoris hizo que la muchacha conocida la bruja más inteligente de nuestros tiempos pudiera deleitarse con las sensaciones producidas por su primer orgasmo.

Hermione, como buena alumna que era, había aprendido algo tras toda esta lección. Su futuro no se encontraba relacionado, de manera personal, con Ron Weasley. Algo que le quedó más que confirmado cuando se enteró de que su, ahora, ex se veía regularmente con Minerva McGonagall bajo su joven apariencia e, incluso, también empezó a verla con su apariencia actual.

El mundo ahí fuera era amplio y de lo más vasto y Hermione era consciente de que en alguna parte se encontraría esa persona especial para ella a la que poder ofrecerse en cuerpo y alma. Tanto física como intelectualmente.

_¡Y ahora incluso también pudiendo ofrecerle unas buenas felaciones!_

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

**Disclaimer:** Universo de Harry Potter totalmente le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Desvaríos considerados argumentos originales pertenecen al que suscribe, y escribe, estas palabras porque, como se suele decir, uno debe tomar responsabilidad con lo que hace, o escribe en este caso. _Mea culpa_

La verdad no sé si resulta necesario que exponga aquí algunas palabras con respecto a esta historia porque, tal y como sucede con "Gingernut", me parece a mí que se explica por su propia cuenta :P

Así que no tratéis de buscar más de lo que hay escrito porque es todo lo que hay… y bueno, a los que lo terminéis por leer pues gracias de antemano, sobre todo porque puede ser la única forma de dar las gracias.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
